


Sick Day

by mynameiskohaku



Category: Youtuber RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I needed some fluff in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiskohaku/pseuds/mynameiskohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sick and Mark takes care of you the only way he knows how. By dropping everything to make sure you're okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

You were sick, that much was obvious to Mark when you rolled over clutching your stomach. He just wasn't sure what you'd come down with so he threw his schedule out the window to take you to urgent care.

The doctor probed at your stomach eliciting a wince from you every time he poked in a new place.  Mark was ready to tell off the doctor when he spoke. It turned out you had contracted a strain of the flu. You couldn't muster any surprise, the virus had been going around the grump space. You knew it was only a matter of time until you caught it too.

The doctor prescribed you some basic drug store medicine for the syptoms. Nausea, headaches, the works. You just had to tough it out for the next couple days then you'd be back on your feet. You and Mark thanked the doctor, got the appropriate bottle of acetaminophen from the pharmacy and made your way home.

You were more than thankful that Ryan and Matt were off visiting family. You could manage to take care of yourself you decided so as not to get your fiancé sick. Of course, Mark had other plans.

"What are you doing?" You inquired, voice lilting from the coughing you'd done on the way to urgent care.

"Sending out a tweet. It'll take just a second." He murmured he sounded all too pleased with himself and this worried you. You're phone buzzed with the notification of his tweet.

@Markiplier: "Sorry guys no videos today! My girly caught the stomach flu and I'd be a terrible fiancé if I didn't take care of her!"

"Baby no!" You were flabbergasted, "You'll get sick if you take care of me!" You placed your hand gently on his bicep, Mark caressed your cheek lovingly in return.

"I don't mind getting sick. I'll record a little tomorrow don't worry love." He kissed your forehead and ushered you back to your room. "Go get in bed honey, I'll make you some ginger tea okay?"He waited for you to get into bed before tucking the sheets in around you. "I'll only be a minute."

"Oh alright..." You sighed, begrudgingly accepting his care. He was gonna be upset when he got sick later though.

You turned on your side, making yourself comfy in an attempt to calm your aching stomach. Somewhere along the way your body allowed to get some rest, eyes drifting closed you just barely caught Mark returning with your tea.

It was sometime around 12:00 pm when you woke up, a minuscule amount of dry drool ran down your chin and you quickly wiped it away.  You tried to sit up but finally became hyper aware of the arm tangled around your waist.

"Mark?" You yawned.

"Yes darling?" He asked, eyes snapping away from his laptop.

"Mm, how long have I been out?" You tried once again to get out of bed.

"Nuh uh, you're staying right there." He scolded curling his other arm around you. "You've only been sleeping for an hour and a half." He soothed.

"I need to take my medicine..." You groaned and tried to get up.

"I'll get it." Mark leapt out from under the covers and off to the kitchen.

"I can do it-" you called after him only to be cut off by a sound of irritated rejection.

You ventured from under the covers and over to the desk. Just because Mark wasn't working doesn't mean you'd allow yourself to lay in bed all day.

You began to pull up one of his highlight reels, it just needed a few more memes on your end and it'd be done. There you sat, adding captions and explosions to his highlight reel. You relaxed into the rhythm of editing you didn't notice Mark come back.

"Baby!" He cried, wrapping his arms around you startling you.

"Yes darling?" You replied, heart stilling from the scare.

"You're working..." He murmured gently nuzzling your neck.

"I know darling, but it's only a few tweaks here and there. I'll be done in a few I promise. I'll let it render and we'll cuddle the rest of the day okay?" You soothed. The irony of assuring him cuddles while you were the sick one was not lost on you, but you wouldn't allow yourself to remain idle.

"Alright baby. Just this one video though okay?" He warned, pulling up a chair to watch you work.

"Okay." You chuckled, adding one more explosion over a Freudian slip he'd made that implied something about a money shot you couldn't leave with just subtitles. He chuckled gently, taking some time to really drink in the sight of you. Mark loved you, sick or not you'd always be gorgeous to him today was no exception. The way your hair was slightly amiss from sleeping, the light that shone in your eyes while you worked, yes, you were beautiful to him. He'd almost forgot why he'd gotten up in the first place. He gently placed an ibuprofen and a glass of water on the desk next to you.

You looked over at him gratefully and took it as you hit "add to render queue" and render. Gently you head butted his shoulder to get his attention, nodding in the direction of the screen. He nodded in understanding and waited for you to get up and head to bed before he climbed in next to you himself.

"Tired dear?" He asked, noting the yawn you tried to hide.

"A little." You admitted. "I don't see why though, all I've done is sleep and edit for about 10 minutes."

"You're body is telling you it needs some more time to recharge darling. Get some more rest." He suggested pulling his computer onto his lap.

"You gonna do some work?" You asked airily, sleep was settling in your bones, but you wanted to be awake just a little longer.

"I might. I might just post a bunch of dumb stuff on twitter. But someone's stalling and doesn't want to rest. A certain girly is gonna worry her poor fiancé." Mark teased.

You ignored his comment and nestled yourself against his chest. "Maybe you could tell girly a certain something and she'd go to sleep."

Mark chuckled softly at your shameless fishing, he knows he'd do it too.

"I love you."

You were beaming as you drifted to sleep.

"I love you too."


End file.
